


Birthday Surprise

by Guided_by_Demons



Series: The Stomco Series [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Chains, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom wakes up on his birthday to a surprise.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too pleased with my last work, wanted to do better this time, have more time to polish it as i improve.
> 
> Working on something Tomco next, and hopefully soon Tomstar, considering that one has little to no fics of any kind.

Tom shifted in his sleep, he could hear voices, faint voices, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was having a good dream, a great dream in fact, and those faint little voices ruined it. His third eyes opened slightly, but his vision was blurry. He tried to move but found he couldn't, his arms wouldn't move, in fact now that tom thought about it, they seemed stuck together. Tom wiggled a little and felt himself shiver a little, and that's when he noticed his legs weren't able to move either. He moved his knees and suddenly he felt himself brush up against something that make him jump a little.   
  
It was his length.  
  
Tom was naked.  
  
To be honest, he's fell asleep naked before, but he was pretty sure they hadn't been up to anything last night, him and his partners.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Tom tried to open his other eyes and soon enough the voices speaking became clearer. Tom recognized them quickly as his partners, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. The three had been dating for almost a year now and now that tom thought about it weren't they supposed to be sleeping next to them? He stirred and listened in as he made out the two figures in front of him.  
  
"Marco look, he's waking up!!"  
  
"He is!? But weren't not even finished everything...are we?"  
  
"I think so, c'mon marco we've been planning this for weeks!!! And you took inventory 15 times since we started getting him ready! Now SHHHHHH! He can probably hear everything! and put your hood up!!". Tom heard marco groan and as his vision cleared, he saw two adult figures, a handsome human with a mole, dark brown hair, and darker skin, and a mewman with hearts on her cheeks, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. But what as interesting was that both were wearing large pink hoodies with bunny ears on the hoods, and but the looks of it, it was all they were wearing as well as both their legs were exposed with the hoodies covering up their bodies.  
  
Tom blinked and then smiled at his two beautiful partners, "Morning....".  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!", Star said happily, throwing confetti straight into the air.  It sprinkled around everywhere and Marco was trying desperately to cover up his face with his hood and hands, his red face only made Tom chuckle at his lover's setup for his birthday. Tom took a moment to admire how good they both looked before taking note of his position, his hands were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed the three shared and each of his legs were chained to the front legs of the bed, spreading them apart.  
  
He tried to move his tail only to see that there was a rope tied around his waist, tying his tail to his back to keep him from using it. He must've looked just a little annoyed by that as Star explained his situation, "Hey, we planned this for weeks and we weren't just gonna forget your tail, that sneaky thing causes alot of trouble when we don't keep an eye on it.." She starting using her magic to clean up the confetti, "The bunny costumes were marco's idea though...".  
  
Marco blushed, "Uh erm.....don't give me too much credit. This is embarrassing enough as is....I-I just...I wanted....to try something that you'd like...". The demon stared at his blushing boyfriend, wishing he could give him a hug, "Well, i am already liking this...already a good start to my 20th birthday...", He wiggled in his restraints, "I'm sure chaining me up is probably revenge for the time i set the bedsheets on fire isn't it? Or wait, was it because of when i was too hard with the riding crop? Or is marco still upset about the nacho incident?!".  
  
"It was a waste of perfectly good nachos!", marco complained, as star hit his shoulder, "Aw c'mon marco, they were still pretty darn good!!", but the human crossed his arms, "Not when you eat them off each other's gross bodies! Like, no! You guys are so gross!". Tom was licking his lips, "Aw c'mon marco, you know how much we like to experiment , it was fun!". He didn't seem amused though, "We have enough fun together  _ **outside**_ of sex! Let's not do anything so gross next time ok?".  
  
"Well what exactly are you trying to do  _ **here**_?", tom raised an eyebrow, if only he could gesture to himself, "What was the plan?". That was when Star started to smile, her hand grabbing hold on one of tom's thighs, "Oh this? Well, me and Marco wanted to do something nice for your birthday, so we spent some think thinking of what you would want..".  She playfully pinched his lilac skin, before tracing litttle circles on it with her pinkened nails.  
  
"So we planned a party.", Marco said, before Star continued, "Yep, but then we thought both of us should do something  _ **personal**_...so we might've done a little private shopping at some points-". The latino rubbed his cheeks, "And maybe we spent a little too much time planning out what to do and what you would like more....so uh er.....yeah...". Tom looked down at himself, he wasn't quite hard yet but he could see himself start to move a little.  
  
"Normally we usually bind marco up, but this works too...", Star reached over to boop his nose, "C'mon Tom, you told us yourself you like being a switch, this was coming regardless, and you look so cute like that! This is gonna be so much fun!". Marco smiled awkwarly, "Just be glad we didn't stick with the idea we had to strap you to your torture wheel, we only removed that because we didn't want to to deal with issues if you were upside down for two long..". The Queen grabbed some of her long hair that was kept inside her hood and played with it, "W-We got you some presents to open up..".  
  
Sure enough, in the corner tom could spot a few boxes, brightly wrapped, and Tom curiously looked towards marco. "What did you two get me? I assume it's not new clothes or a stuffed animal...". Star hushed him, "Relax and wait, we can open your presents in a little bit...but first....me and marco have a little game we wanna play...". Tom felt his length twitch a little, "What  _ **kinda**_ game exactly?", star's smirk hadn't left as her eyes drawled to the demon's length.  
  
"It's simple really, me and marco have to touch you, and see who gets you to cum first...".  
  
"Sounds simple enough..."  
  
"But...", she leaned down to kiss the demon's tummy, "We're not allowed to touch your nipples, or your dick...". The king's brows furrowed, "Oh c'mon, that's not fair!", she kissed the spot again, "Well as the master of teasing i'm sure you'll love having us do so...winner gets to have you to themselves for 20 minutes. Sound like a fair reward?". Tom huffed, "Oh star, i am no one's toy! Besides....what if i.... _added_ a little magic into this situation and maybe...i dunno....got out?".  
  
Star hummed, hands scraping along tom's naked torso, "You use magic in anyway shape or form to either get out, or use while we work, and we'll both stop pleasuring you. And trust me....you'll want us to open your presents for you..", tom felt himself grow red at the queen's lustful face, "So....sound good?"  
  
"Well....after you guys set all THIS up? Might as well not waste it right?", Star sat back next to marco and he tried to bury himself further in his bunny hoodie, "I didn't think we'd honestly top last year with the exclusive love sentence tickets....this was the best we could come up with...". He looked so shy and embarrassed in his hoodie, even when they've all been together for so long they still got embarrassed around each other, tom couldn't help but find it so cute how innocent marco could be when he wanted. He wished he could hold him, stroke his hair to relax him, but the best he could do was give him a soft smile, "Hey marco, relax...I-I like this....it's nice to wake up on my birthday to see my cute boyfriend and girlfriend like this....".  
  
"I know it's just...ugh the bunny costume makes me feel weird....", Star elbowed him, "You can remove it if you want, but i dunno if it's exactly  _ **less**_ embarrassing for you to be wearing nothing but some thin pink panties, besides..you make a cute bunny..". Tom's ears flickered, "Wait...what? You guys are wearing panties under there too?". This only further embarrassed Marco, who closed his legs some more, "I-I'm sorry Tom this...ugh i'm....", Star put an arm around Marco and kissed the side of his head, "It's ok Marco, trying something new always gets me a little nervous too..". The demon tugged on his chains a little, "Marco, hey...don't worry, just ease into it, it's just like our first time alright?".  
  
Marco took a deep breath, "Yeah yeah, i'm ok....sorry....I guess i just get nervous....plus you being chained up just makes me worried star and me might....y'know? Hurt you?". The demon wiggled around, "Marco, I trust you and Star fully, You're gonna do fine, i'll let you know if i need you to stop ok?". Marco's eyes wandered to in between the demon's legs, blushing heavily before smiling, "You still remember your safe words right? Me and Star...well, we bought a lot of stuff you may or may not be cool with..". Tom closed his eyes and talked confidently, "When i'm getting a little uncomfortable and need you guys to be gentler, I tell you "Sun", and when i want you to stop...."RedMoon".  
  
Marco sighed in relief, "Good....then i guess we can uh...start...", Tom's eyes also started to wander to his exposed manhood, "Honestly though, i'm sure i'll be fine, whatever you guys brought me...i'm sure i can handle it...". Star put her hand on his thigh, "Don't be too confident....we got some  _weird_ stuff, you should've seen Marco when we were shopping, he was so red, it was so cutttteeee!". Marco huffed before she moved her hand up, "Just relax Tom, your bunnies are going to take care of you on your special day.....make you feel all nice....". In response to her soothing words, the length started to rise a little, tom was enjoying himself an awful lot judging by his little smirk.  
  
"Go right ahead..", he purred, "You know how much i love my little bunnies...".  
  
Star looked to Marco to get started, "Ok, rules, no touching his penis or nipples, you're allowed to undress if you want, winner is determined by whose action gets him to cum. And the winner afterwards not only gets to help clean him up..", she winked, "But they get to use a  _ **specific**_ present for the er....y'know...". Marco blinked, "Wait, we're talking about the green box right?", she nodded happily, "We have five presents to try out, so we'll open them one by one, tom outta see our new toys....". Tom wiggled impatiently, "Any day now guys, birthday boy is getting horny over here....get it..horny?", he made a head motion to his horns and star rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright Marco, ready? One, two.......go!"  
  
Tom gasped as he felt star's lips land on his thigh, leaving open mouthed kisses all around while avoiding the main prize. Tom was at a disadvantage with his partners becoming more and more aware of his weak spots, which was made apparent as Marco's first move was to scoot forward next to tom, hand grabbing onto one of his horns to rub it's base. Tom wiggled and before he could say anything he was met with Marco's lips, the taste of sweet chocolate and teas entering his mouth as he hummed happily. Marco was eager to beat Star out, especially since she was all too good with Tom, there was no telling what she had planned back there and Marco wouldn't be surprised at anything.  
  
He was going to have to play dirty, just a little bit.  
  
A trial of saliva was left between tom and Marco's mouths when they parted , and Marco clutched tom's horn a little harder as he rubbed the base, his eyes with a little more hunger then before. Marco used his other hand to carefully pull up his hoodie. Tom only saw a glimpse, but it was enough, soft silky pinks panties covering a length that was getting all too eager to escape it's confinement.  It got a little reaction out of Tom judging by how his length was now resting against his bare body. Marco smiled at tom's reaction, and next thing Tom knew marco pulled one leg over the demon to straddle his torso, making sure he was in a safe position for tom. Tom forced back a moan as Marco's next instinct was to rut himself against his boyfriend's body, "Feel that Thomas? Bet you want that inside you right now huh?".  
  
Tom whimpered, "T-that's.....That's a good bunny.....y'you're getting so hard.....". Marco lifted his hoodie up some more, "You're such a little slut aren't you? You like being chained down....you like it when me and star mess with you like this...don't you? I bet you've had this fantasy before haven't you?" Tom whimpered, wishing his hands were free, if he had his hands he knew first hand one would be clutching marco's rear while the other pulled on Star's hair. Marco pulled his hood up to his belly, his crotch exposed to tom right in front of him, pressing against the pink fabric which wasn't hiding it very well, "Does thomas want a carrot? I'm sure he'd love to have me fuck his pretty little mouth wouldn't he? Oh but then we would cover up his beautiful moans...".  
  
Star looked up from her current task of giving the demon a bunch of lovebites to see marco was doing, and it didn't take much for her to tell he was winning right now. But lucky for her, as the one who made the rules, she had a chance to rival back. She used her free hand to trace little circles on tom's skin, making her way down and under his length. Marco rolled his hips against tom, only to find that he was riling up from something else, making the human turn around to see Star fondling the demon's sack and a finger prodding the hole underneath it.He gave her a look but she only smiled, "Hey, i never said we couldn't touch  _ **these**_...", Tom gasped, arching at her delicate touches.  
  
"In fact....", She started, "New rule, we each get to choose a gift from among his presents...just one, to help out a little...and it can't be the green one....". Marco watched as she selected the yellow present, and he got up and off of tom, annoyed at her but also not surprised at all about her changing the rules during the game so she had an easier time winning. He picked the blue one, knowing full well what was inside, and watched as Star, while prodding his hole with one hand, and opening the wrapped present with the other, pulled out a long device. Tom was about to question what it was when she pushed a button on it, and the buzzing noises made it apparent. She smiled, "You like? Best part is....", she moved one end to his entrance, which made tom squirm more, and lifted up her hoodie to expose her panties, putting the other end against herself, "...This one is perfect for  _ **two**_ people....".  
  
Marco furrowed his brows, Star was taking the lead back and he was sure Tom would be getting close very soon. He quickly got back into his previous position on tom's torso, avoiding his nipples so he didn't break the rules, before opening the present he picked out. Tom's eyes were closed as Marco tossed the wrapping paper and box and next thing tom knew, he felt something wrap around his neck. His eyes snapped open to see Marco was fastening something around his neck. The human smiled, tugging onto a chain attached to tom's new collar, "There's my good boy....". Marco tugged tom as close as he could without hurting him, connecting their lips, "Me and star picked out the perfect collar for you...hope you like..".  
  
His fingers curled into tom's hair as they kissed, and marco continued to rut at him, getting harder by the moment. He had to hurry up himself, tom was whimpering into his mouth and looking behind him marco could already see pre-cum leaking from tom's length. Star's moans on her end weren't helping, as she now parted her panties to the side a little and pressed the vibrator to her exposed sex. Her fingers were pressing into tom to stretch him out, and combined with the vibrator it was driving tom insane.  
  
Marco's lips trailed to tom's ear, "Does my pet want a treat? He's being such a good boy today....such a good birthday boy...i bet he's hungry....". Tom whimpered some more, "M-Marco.....y-....you....", he tugged on his chains even more and tried to arch without much luck thanks to marco, "You want a treat Tommy? Whose a good boy?". Tom bit his lips hard to force back a particularly loud moan, Marco and Star's combined powers were killing him here. "I-I.....", Marco tugged on his chain and hair a little tighter, "Say it tom, tell me whose a good boy?". Master-Pet was something new to their playtime, but tom was starting to find he liked it, especially combined with marco's movements and speech.  
  
"Me...i-i'm a good boy....", Marco kissed his lips briefly, before pulling out his length, which was clearly eager for tom's warm mouth. Tom looked right at it, and marco tugged on his chain just a bit more, prompting tom to open his mouth. Marco adjusted his position, scooting forward and lifting his body with his legs, he kept his one hand on the chain, but the other grasped the headboard of the bed as his knees made it to the side of tom's head. Marco sighed in relief, as he pushed into tom's eager mouth slowly so he didn't choke him. Tom was gentle, sharp teeth only lightly scraping over the hard object as marco slowly managed to get himself entirely inside the demon's mouth.  
  
Star meanwhile, had made it to four fingers inside the demon, going so deep that seconds later she found his prostate, and tom almost choked on marco as soon as she hit it. She smiled, "I bet he's getting close now marco...", another arm magically showed up on her and reached down to her womanhood, which was already wet enough thanks to the vibrator but had an easier time taking a little more of it in with some additional help, She continued to push her fingers into tom to hit his spot, and marco hurried up to pull in and out of tom's eager mouth,“ That’s it, Good boy…” . During Marco's actions he looked behind him to see the state of tom's length, which probably would cum the instant marco stroked it if the rules didn't forbid it.  
  
"Y-You're doing so well Tom....so well...", Tom felt weak, and even marco could tell based on his difficult time suckling on him. Marco dropped the chain to grab onto the collar itself, and then while holding the headboard tightly, started going at a rougher face to fuck his boyfriend's warm mouth. Tom stopped wiggling in his restraints, just enjoying all the attention his partners were giving to his body, he could feel himself about to burst, but he just needed enough to make him do it without any help. Geez, and these were only two of the presents they got him, if these were just two, what were the other ones? He almost found some enjoyment picturing his lovers going shopping for this stuff, red-faced, and the clerk assuming they were for each other and not him.  
  
Star continued to hit Tom's sweet spot dead on, the little shivers of his legs making her smile. She looked down upon herself mostly though, watching her masturbation, the vibrator felt so good against her clit. Marco was decidedly the easiest to make cum between the three of them, but she could be a close second, tom seemed to always have the most restraint, though if that had anything to do with him being a demon was arguable. Though there was no doubt her cunt was loving this as her third hand stroked her folds, a wetness covering her fingers."Marco....", she spoke in between pants, "I-I.....Ohhh.....", Marco felt himself whimpering as he clutched the headboard desperately.  
  
"Yeah me too star...w-we....ha....we're gonna finish before Tom does...", He fell forward a bit, "Tom...I-I.....use your tongue....i'm...". Tom obeyed and marco felt soft muscle lick around the shaft and tip of his member , "Tom..good....good boy..ah.....", marco couldn't take it anymore, he'd been intending to pleasure tom but it looks like he was about to finish himself. He slowed down his pace and pulled out of tom's mouth, a trial of spit between tom's lips and the tip. Removing his hand from tom's neck he pulled on his length and tom's face and mouth were covered in the tired human's cream. Tom took in what he had in his mouth and marco finished his rough breathing to admire his cum lined on tom's face.  
  
"So pretty....", he flopped on tom to kiss the side of his face when he heard Star make a particularly loud moan from behind him. He looked behind him and sure enough, she arched, rubbing herself like no tomorrow before practically screaming out their names and falling into pants and soft noises. She turned the vibrator off and sighed, putting it to the side and pulling her other hand out of tom. She made her way over to her boys, one hand still rubbing her sex before showing off her coated fingers. "Here's something for the birthday boy.....", Tom opened his mouth eagerly as star inserted her fingers inside, watching tom lick up her dripping juices. “Do you like how I taste?”, she pulled her hand away, returning it to her kitten before presenting some to marco.  
  
"Tastes like strawberry...sweet...just like you...", Tom said, panting, watching marco lick star's fingers clean. Star panted some more before laughing, "Heh, d-did we even get tom to finish? I guess this whole thing really was harder then we...." She looked off to tom's length to find tom's stomach was lined with a white substance. Tom sighed, "I might've came while you both were over here.....I couldn't have lasted any longer, it was driving me insane...". Star looked to Marco, "so....who won then? we were both finished....so....man that kinda sucks..". But the demon below them laughed, "Don't worry about it guess, i guess that means it's a tie, and you can both share whatever weird device your brought in..."  
  
"Well, first we did promise to clean you up...and since we tied......", She prompted Marco to scoot their way over further down the bed, and Star instantly took hold of the length before handing it over to Marco, "you first....but save some for me ok?". Marco got down low on the bed, "Pfft we'll see, cheater....". Star smirked as Marco took him inside his mouth, tongue swirling around as he bobbed his head to help clean his boyfriend off of the sticky and salty substance. After a few bobs taking him down his warm mouth, he pulled out fully for Star to go next, her lips eagerly taking in his tip as tom felt her tongue go over his slit a dozen times to get and missed drops marco may not have gotten.  
  
She took him down slowly and eagerly, before pulling back up and then back down, smiling around him as she let off with a "pop". She and marco exchanged smiles as Tom sighed happily, "You guys are so good....remind me to go easy on you in ping pong next time ok?". Marco rolled his eyes, "You're not going to go easy on us, don't lie....", Tom smirked as he made a note to the presents. "So since you guys tied, how are you you gonna do the other reward anyway? I'm assuming it's not for two people?".  
  
They exchanged looks, Star twisted her hair with her fingers, "Well, i'm not sure about it yet...but we can try.....". She brushed hair out of tom's third eye, "First, we outta all get something to drink, we're all pretty tired after  _ **that**_." She got up and off the bed to pick up some nearby water bottles from on top of their dresser, she threw two to marco as she opened hers. And marco gladly opened Tom's , propped up his head, and helped him drink up. Tom sighed, breathing softly as his partners caught their breath for the recent activity. Star finished her bottle before grabbing the present she'd been talking about, eagerly ripping it up and opening the box to pull out something tom didn't recognize.  
  
It was small, small for a big box, probably because star was tricky that way. He was about to question star what it was when star grasped his length gently, pumping out whatever was left to let out before leaving a kiss on the tip, and using her new toy. The toy was rounded, with something sticking out, and tom jolted when the part sticking out was inserted into the slit of his cock. Star slotted it in and the rounded part fit around him perfectly, she smiled, "I forgot what it was called, but it's to keep you from cumming or something like that...". Her palm covered the length, patting it, "the plan was to have the winner use it and fuck you while doing so for the time they get but this sorta messes with things just a tid since me or marco didn't exactly win...".  
  
Tom wiggled, the feeling of his cock basically being blocking was weird, he wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not but at the same time he didn't want to say no to the new idea. Instead, he bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, Star, if you won, how exactly were  _ **you**_ planning on fucking me?". She smiled and picked up another present, opening it right up to pull out something Tom sure did recognize, a strap on, and sure enough Star even picked out a less then human dildo to attach to it. "You and marco seem to have so much fun with it, i wanted to be allowed a go too, maybe in the future i can learn a spell and make my own, but when i saw it at the store i just HAD to get it!! I also have a few more of these....", she tapped on the dildo, "To use for it...but i figured you'd REALLY like trying out this one, i almost tried it out myself! It just looks like it'd feel SO good inside of you...so many little bumps and ridges and of course that point tip!".  
  
She sat up and removed her panties completely to put it on, it fit perfectly but it didn't cover up her rear at all, "What do you think Tom? Wanna try it out? Your cute little bunnies promise to be careful.....". Tom managed a smile, "Y-yeah that sounds great but....what will marco do?". The mewman thought for a moment, then smiled, "Easy, i'll go first.....then marco can have you second.....if marco wants to take a break till it's his turn-". Marco suddenly grabbed Star's arm, "No, i'll be fine, let me do something if you're going first....". She shrugged, taking her panties and suddenly stuffing them into tom's mouth, "Alright, then how about you take my ass while i'm at it? Oh, i and like i said i have some other dildos if you wanna use one while I go, got plenty to choose from..." Marco seemed fine with that, taking off his own panties to stuff into Tom's mouth before grabbing yet another present to reveal some lube for this occasion much to their relief.  
  
Lucky for Star she had already stretched him out, so he was already prepared in that sense as she popped open the lube bottle to slick up her strap on before handing it over to marco, "Make sure you you're pretty slick, at least tom's not stretching me this time considering his nails, but I'd still prefer you...y'know?". Marco smiled, "Don't worry star, of course i was planning on slicking up, between the three of us i was the one who complained the most about not using lube.". He reached to the edge of his hoodie and pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor, leaving him naked, "It was getting pretty sweaty in that thing honestly....I'm taking a shower after we're done....we still have other things to do for tom's birthday today and my god i know Janna is probably gonna gift tom something inappropriate". Star managed to get into position over tom, hovering right over him, watching him almost cough with both panties stuck into his mouth.  
  
Star gasped and immediately pulled them out, "Tom you okay?!", he licked his lipped and stretched his mouth, "Y-Yeah i'm fine, the fabric just doesn't feel that good...especially when it hits your throat like that...". Star petted the side of his face, "Sorry, i knew we should've just used the gag...", before tom could ask what she meant she magicked the final present over to her, opening it up to reveal a black and red ball gag, "This one was technically optional, but i'm sure it's more comfortable....".  Tom relaxed, "I'll give you a signal if it's too much for me ok? like...using my fire and stuff.....". Star kissed his lips briefly, "Ok then, you ready for me to...y'know?". Tom wiggled in his restraints, "As ready as i'll ever be......but....you getting hot in that?". Star herself was now taking note of the sweat falling down her face, "Maybe a little....". She pulled the zipper down a little, then a little more,  and Tom could spot her small pert breasts inside. He make a face and Star held off gagging him to remove her own hoodie and scoot up far enough to allow tom to take one of her heart shaped nipples into his mouth to suck on eagerly. His tongue swirled around the nipple, teeth pulling on it. "Better finish up Tom, I'm still gonna gag y-youuuu...", Marco's fingers had finally gotten to work, one hand spread one of her ass's cheeks as he inserted a finger in her puckered hole.  
  
"You know....you both can join me in the shower after...if you want....might make it a little easier if we all help clean each other...get all the spots we can't reach?" Star reached a hand behind and failed to hit marco as tom switched to the other breast, "Pervert..". Marco shot her a grin as another finger slotted it's way inside of her, "Yep, i'm a pervert too, and so is tom, and especially you.....we're all perverts together." Tom finished playing with star's breasts, leaving kisses on both of them before resting his head back on the bed's pillow, “ Mmm… do you like that? “ . The mood was coming back and Star kissed the side of the demon's face, holding back moans as marco made it to three fingers.  
  
“I'm new to this so...tell me how you want me to fuck you.”, She clutched the gag, ready to put it into tom's mouth but waiting for his answer, "Just go at your own pace, like i said, i'll let you know if i need you to stop....just take it at your own pace.....". She nodded before giving him a kiss, and placing the ball in his mouth, reaching around his head and attaching the gaga to his face. She looked behind her and it seemed marco was finished stretching her, on his knees and pressing his tip to her back entrance. She proceeded to do the same, her strap on finding it's way to tom's entrance, "Alright.....let's do this...". Tom bit hard on his gag as Star started to push inside inch by inch. She stopped every little bit to help ease tom, but also because marco had also started to push inside of her and it was making her efforts just a tad bit harder then they would've been without him there.   
  
She slowly got back into the mood as she attempted dirty talk, "Sorry we had to cover that pretty little mouth, but you've been a bad boy and you need to be punished...". She filled her entirely inside of him and grabbed onto his cock as marco slowly finished up on his end, his movements inside of her reduced her to whimpers, but she soon overcomed them. "L-Look at you tom, does this feel good, feel nice? You see this? This cock belongs to me right now...". Tom made noises through his gag, tugging on his chains, "You've been such a bad boy tom, and bad boys don't deserve to cum......not until i say so...." Her thumb pressed to the device, pushing down only a little on the part inserted into the slit, "You'll just have to behave and maybe i'll let you finish inside of me? Would you like that?". She removed her hand, sliding it over to tom's side, and before tom knew it six hands lifted his body up, before one hand suddenly hit him hard on the left side of his rear.  
  
Star hit him again, "You like how i feel? Nice and deep~", she pulled her way out, holding onto tom carefully as she did so, "Let's see how deep we can get....". Tom felt like he was going to break the gag as star pushed her way back in, she was right about that dildo in particular. The way it felt on his walls was amazing, he'd have to ask star exactly where she got it once they were done and his gag was.....well, not gagging him. Star was fierce as she kept up the task of pushing inside tom, but marco had started pushing himself inside of her at the same time. "W-We need to get into sync m-marco....you're gonna slip outta me at this rate....". He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand grasping a green dildo star had also gotten. He hadn't stretched himself out first so it was probably a bad move to start putting it inside of him, but at the same time he couldn't help but wand to be in sync fucking himself as he was to star and star was to tom.  
  
It was probably a bad move as marco started to push it inside, but if he could handle tom, he could handle this. Star was starting to get vocal as marco picked up his speed on her, and as he painfully pushed the dildo inside of him, he smiled as the arm that was wrapped around her reached out to grab a breast. Her arms were back to two as she fucked tom harder, she could only imagine how this felt if the length really was hers. Tom was moving so much but he left no signal of wanting to stop, to tease him more star leaned her body a little more onto his length to rub it against her. Which was torment to tom who was forced from finishing until star let up, he tugged harder on his chains, drool falling from his lips. Star was going as fast as possible and soon enough tom was bucking so hard she could only assume she found his special spot, well if tom wasn't tormented enough as it was then this was even worse.  
  
Marco painfully pushed and pulled the dildo in and out on him, "S-Star...I think i'm keeping this bad boy....it's...woah....". He grunted, squeezing her chest tighter as he pounded faster, "You feel so good Star, oh i can't wait to fill up your filthy asshole....". The slapping of flesh drove her instance, "I-I....I'm.....OH aAH!!!", she collapsed on top of tom, hands grasping the sheets. She seemed to have finished, and Marco continued to slam into her, "Star....do y-you mind if y-you use magic t-to help with....?", Star already knew what he was asking before he finished, the dildo he was using moving on it's own in and out of him as Marco wrapped both arms around her to slam in over and over. "Ooooo Star....I-I'm close, so close....", her magic was way better then doing it himself, she could find his more prostate easily this way with much restrictions. Marco was going to be sore the rest of the day and he knew it, even with the lube.  
  
He buried himself deep inside her, Screaming her name as he came, followed by pants and sweat dripping from his brow. He pulled out slowly, noting the white substance leaking from's star's hole, "T-that was fun......". Star sighed, "Yeah, but we're not done yet....". Her fingers met pink hair, petting through it, "I think we can give the good boy a reward.....just a little reward....". She pulled out and removed the strap on, "I'll put it back on in a little bit but....". She moved forward, her pussy sitting right on the length, she rubbed her womanhood against it, making tom groan as the flower dragged itself painfully against the firm cock. Her delicate finger slowly pulled off the device on tom, "Don't get used to it, i'm gonna put it back on in a sec....". Tom was so done, ready to burst as star positioned herself for him to enter, "Finish inside me....". She easily pushed herself down on him thanks to how wet they were and Tom finished immediately.  
  
"There we go.....", She pulled out, inserting the device back in, "OK Marco, he's all yours....". She instantly grabbed a new water bottle, and Marco was handed one as well, regaining some energy as his tip pressed to tom's hole, "We're gonna make you so sore, you won't get through your party for a second without thinking of us...". Star grabbed her strap on, "Marco....hope you don't mind, i'm getting in back of you...only makes it fair..", He stiffened, "You uh....ok...". Her hands trailed over Marco's ass, "Relax Marco, you're gonna like it, tom clearly did after all..., after this we can go get cleaned up and get ready for the rest of the day, besides...you already stretched yourself out for me...". She added some fresh lube to her strap-on, "Honestly, i'm glad i got this, it looks great, works great, and it must feel pretty great considering tom's reactions over there....we're totally using this thing more in the future...". She pressed the tip to Marco, "Let's slide in in sync this time, make it a little easier on all of us...". Marco bit his bottom lip hard but he nodded, making it clear he was listening to her orders as he pushed inside slowly as the same time she started to.  
  
"Shooooootttt.....", No wonder tom came how he did, the pointed tip, not to mention the bumps and ridges and how they felt against his walls. He went inside tom deeper, pushing himself closer to him as a result, chest pressed against his and head on his shoulder. Marco bit down on tom's shoulder as he pushed in further. He had made a nice hickey on tom's neck and he tenderly kissed the spot as he pushed in all the way. He started to kiss up and down tom's neck desperately as Star pushed her extension all the way in, enjoying marco's wiggles and moans. "Yeah...I could get used to this alright....", she instantly slapped Marco's ass and Marco whined as she kissed the new red spot, "I'm gonna have to take control WAAAYYY more often~", she gave the spot another kiss before tapping marco's side, "C'mon, let's get started....gotta pull out...". Marco whined as they started to pull out in sync, the movements of star's strap on driving him wild as they pulled to the tip.  They slammed inside together, right in sync as Star wanted, and Tom simply enjoyed the show. Marco's dick was familiar, how it moved within him, how he squeezed around it, Tom felt safe in his arms as they wrapped around him.  
  
When Marco hit his prostate, tom instantly wanted to cum all over his chest, curse this infernal device keeping him from releasing. Marco kissed up his neck, right to his cheek, "T-Tom y-you're so perfect.....so perfect...ah....AH!", Star laughed, "Looks like i found itttt~  Hows it feel Marco? Tell me how good it feels...", Marco let out a cry as he kissed the tears running down tom's face. "It...o..Oh....OH GOD......Ah..S-Star.....H-Holy crap.....".Star smiled, " _ **That**_ good huh? C'mon Marco....Tom's waiting for you....and so am I....", She leaned down to purr into his ear, "C'mon Marco....I want to see you punish the birthday boy.....cum inside him.....you know he wants it too...." Star plunged herself deep inside him and bit on his ear, hands coming round to grab at his chest and twist his nipples, "Cum Marco....right inside that dirty hole...". Marco couldn't hold in in anymore as he held tom tight and finished inside him.  
  
Star pulled out first, "Ahh....that....that was fun...". She removed the strap on to throw it in one of the gift boxes on the floor, Sweat dripping down her body and wings buzzing happily. Marco was practically sticking to tom from the sweat as he pulled up and out, leaving tom feeling sore and sticky. He removed the device from tom's leaking cock, finally giving him some relief as he kissed the flesh before positioning himself on top of it so tom could finish inside of him. Pulling out, Marco immediately helped remove the gag while star started taking the chains off the demon, including his collar, Marco cleaned tom's drool off with a nearby tissue before kissing him, as as the chains on tom's hands were unlocked, tom's arms wrapped around the human to pull him closer into his embrace as they kissed. They almost didn't notice star poking them as they pulled away, she got on the bed with them and wrapped her arms around them, "hey, save some kisses for me here!".  
  
She started with Tom, birthday boy first, connecting their kids happily and leaving smaller kisses on his cheeks as she moved on to marco. Tom soon felt his hands be grabbed, his partners each taking one to kiss his poor wrists lovingly, "Did the birthday boy enjoy his presents?". The demon's tail wagged happily as he caught his breath, "Yeah, but he's gonna need some time to rest, you two have kinda tuckered him out and he's tempted to go back to bed now...". His partners started to playfully hit him and he starting slapping back, like children, "Ok fine fine, i'm up! But I think it's clear we all better take up that shower idea, we all smell gross and we got other things to do today..". Marco and Star got up, helping Tom up as well, "Lucky our bathroom is next door, can you imagine if we weren't royalty and we had to walk down the hall to a bathroom naked?"  
  
"Is this really the time for this?", Marco asked, they all laughed as they opened the door to their bathroom. Star set the water and and Tom smiled, holding them close and kissing their cheeks, "I doubt you guys can top  my next birthday after this one...". Star and Marco exchanged looks, smiles widening on their faces as they already had plans in mind.  
  
"Wanna bet?"


End file.
